


Epic Fantasy

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week, Tumblr: Glimadora Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Behold the most epic of fantasy fairy tales





	Epic Fantasy

As the sun just hit the horizon as it set a great warrior was running through the endless plains on a quest of the upmost importance. Her short purple and pink hair with sparkles flowing gently in the wind. Her eyes filled with determination as she ran towards the enemy fortress to conserve her teleports.

The grand fortress glistened with darkness as the brave queen approached it walls. A great moat filled with a water as dark as the evil of those keeping her love withins heart. With her eyes shining in the heat of the sun the most glorious queen of history leaped into the air and teleported upon the walkways.

The legions of the Horde came upon this queen who fought them back all on her own. The strength of the Horde was nothing before the love fueled fists of the queen. One after the other the foolish foot soldiers where knocked off the walkway and out of the queens way.

As the Magnificent Queen ran her destined run through the halls of the fortress another enemy appeared before her. The foolish sorceress concerned only with her own power moving from shadow to shadow hoping to take the queens power for their own. Having foresight however Glimmer threw some of her sparkly magic into the shadows dispelling them with ease and dispelling the sorceress.

Soon enough the grand doors of the false throne room where within the sight of the queen. After so many battles vs the might of the Horde the queen knew this was where her great love would be held. As this was where their greatest foe always enjoyed sitting when they had thought victory was in their grasp.

One after the other her thick legs started to run towards the large door leading to the false throne room. Leaping forward fallowed by teleporting upward allowed the queen to again much more hight then she naturally could. The strength within her arm wound back as magic was charged into the clenched fist of the queen.

Within the deepest shadows of the false throne room the tail of the dominator of all evil began to move. She did not flinch one bit as the grand door of darkness was broken down with the light of hope emanating from the queens fist. The queen landing within sight of the ruler of evil still in the end of her punch motion with the magic flowing off her like it had no limits.

Slowly getting up from her throne the furry ruler of evil smiled with a nastiness that emanated off her like a poison. “So Queen Glimmer you come at last to my Purrfect trap.” The ruler of evil said with a almost flirtatious tone. Her claws tapping along the stairs down from the throne.

Queen Glimmer smiled confidently as she faced her foe standing tall with a hand on her hip. “Oh Catra Catra, no matter how Purrfect your plan is i will overcome it like always with the power of love!” Queen Glimmer stated with that all the confidence in the world. Magic flowing within her ready to defeat Catra once and for all.

“Oh but you see Glimmer there is no fowl flaw that you chicken princesses can take advantage of this time, Behold!” Catra said with as much evil as her voice could muster. Twirling her body around operatically Catra the ruler of all evil motioned to a area with no lights behind her. This action signaling one of her minions to turn on a light.

The illumination of the light did nothing to take away from the darkness that area, for what was revealed was truly twisted. The muscular body of the women who is the love of Queen Glimmers life was revealed to be tied up by a rope hanging from the ceiling. Below her love lay great danger within a pool of water, evil sharks with laser beams firing guns attached to their back.

Before Glimmer could shout out Adora Catra spoke first with a slimy tone, “You’d better not teleport sparkles, or else these sharks will eat up your precious Adora Purrfectly.” Having grand dark confidence that without her teleporting Queen Glimmer would not be able to stand up to the ruler of darkness she was in combat.

Before Bow could write Glimmers epic speech about love and the power of friendship his door crashed open with a start. Bow went to try to hide the papers he had been writing upon but Queen Glimmer had already grabbed them. Bow couldn’t help but laugh as he knew what was coming next.

“BOW, are you writing invincible hero fiction about me again? I told you i don’t like being seen as invincible.” Glimmer shouted at Bow with a bit of friendly understanding in her tone. Glimmer was in her queenly dress as she waved the papers over her head. “I want history to remember who i was not some perfect version of me!” Glimmer continued at Bow.

Bow was on his knees as he said, “I KNOW, but I cant help it, writing this way makes everything so much more epic!” Whenever he was writing about his two best friends Bow just naturally leaned towards adding epicness to the accounts of what happened. Bow always kept a bit of truth in there to help ground his epic additions.

From behind Glimmer a muscular girl leaned in and kissed them on the cheek. “I could use the Glimmer I know you can be to help save me from a boring evening.” Glimmers wife Adora said lovingly. Wrapping her arms around the other queen in a light loving hug that filled the room with the sense of pure affection Adora was giving off.

Glimmer turned around in the hug so she was facing the leaning down Adora who was staring at her with hearts in their eyes. “Sure thing Adora, but before we get going.” Glimmer says knowing the Adora knows exactly what she means. Glimmer then leans in and kisses Adora who is lovingly kissing back.

As Bow picks back up the papers Glimmer dropped after starting the kiss he cant help but smile. Pretty soon after Glimmer and Adora became friends Bow knew they would eventually get together. Giggling Bow knew this moment would inspire another epic piece of writing from him.


End file.
